


有你在的生日就從沒快樂過。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [8]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 日常向。※ 中也視角。※ 中也生日快樂，生賀永遠趕不上。※ 入坑這麼久第一次動手寫，有點短小。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 6





	有你在的生日就從沒快樂過。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 日常向。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 中也生日快樂，生賀永遠趕不上。  
> ※ 入坑這麼久第一次動手寫，有點短小。

四月二十九日，是中原中也的生日。對，是今天。

按理說，要臉有臉要錢有錢，隨便動動手指就能勾來一幫美女的港區黑幫幹部中原中也，不至於在自己生日的這天獨自在這個破爛小酒館的一角裏買醉，更不至於醉到發酒瘋。

「媽的，了不起嗎青花魚混蛋？嗝……老子今天生日呢！生日……嗝……生日最大你懂不？！」中也精緻的臉上因酒精泛起了迷人的紅色，他半個身子軟倒在桌上，手裏還握着半空的酒瓶，腰身形成了一道嫵媚的曲線，呈現出一種頹廢的美感。

本來他是打算來這個長年光顧的酒館裏小酌一杯權當是為自己慶生的，可他正坐在長沙發喝到第二杯紅酒時，那個被他嫌棄地稱為青花魚混蛋的前任搭檔兼畢生敵人太宰治便來電了。

中也知道來電顯示為青花魚通常沒有好事，但不知怎麼的，他就是按下了接聽鍵。或許太宰那傢伙偶爾會讓自己高興一次？要是平常，他是斷不敢作這樣的妄想的，要知道他們一向寧可被對方扭斷手臂都不願跟對方說一句好聽的。

但今天是他的生日，一個特別的日子，加上一杯酒進肚他心也寬了點，至少在太宰發神經說了甚麼不該說的之後他也沒那麼容易被氣瘋，所以他大膽地接了太宰的電話。

「說話。」一如既往亳不掩飾的嫌煩。「唷，中也！今天心情不錯嘛？」對方輕快的聲音從電話中傳出，每個聽到的人大概都會對說話的人產生好感，除了深知此人可恨之處的中也。「有屁快放！」「中也趕時間嗎？不可能吧？不用想你肯定一個人在以往那家酒館喝悶酒吧。」

他這是在找茬嗎？……

「你有完沒完啊太宰？……我今天不想降低自己的智商陪你吵，有事就說沒事就掛！」中也愈說愈煩躁。如果說原本他還對太宰能良心發現，少擠兌他一天，甚至說聲生日快樂抱有期待，那現在他是只想趕快掛掉電話了。

「說起來今天是你的生日吧？怎麼樣？許甚麼願了？」太宰的語氣溫和，像是很平常地提出疑問，但中也愣是從他口中聽出了嘲笑的味道。 

「二十多歲的人了還許甚麼願，幼稚不幼稚？」「我倒覺得你該許個願啊！」中也對他的話提起了些許興趣。「怎麼說？」「你看你這麼多年都沒長高過，是時候許個快高長大的願了。」聽到這裏，中也的好心情算是全毀了。

被氣得不輕的中也不再給太宰繼續作死的機會，狠狠地掛掉電話甩在身旁。大聲把服務生叫到桌前，讓對方給他拿一瓶威士忌，然後劈頭就喝。那誰來煩他他就把誰當太宰治打的氣勢，讓對他有興趣的男男女女都自動打起了退堂鼓。

直灌一整瓶烈酒，喝到一半中也便開始有點迷糊起來，也不太知道自己在哪裏了。他張口就是一聲混蛋太宰，接着就開罵了。

虧得此時這個偏僻的酒館人不算多，也都不是會大驚小怪的客人，中也的聲音也不算太大，所以也沒怎麼惹來麻煩。

「嗝……生日喝悶酒怎麼了我？比起以前，嗝，被你一邊說生日快樂一邊……一邊淋我一頭雞尾酒高興一百倍啊！」中也醉醺醺地站上沙發，舉起了酒瓶，向着暗黃的燈光做了一個乾杯的動作，「生日快樂，中原中也！為了不用在生日時看見那個繃帶浪費裝置，乾杯！」

他倒頭喝了幾口，然後放下酒瓶，一躍而下，有點腳步不穩地扶着桌面重重坐回沙發上。他往側邊倒去，用渙散的眼神看着在不遠處喝酒談笑的人們。

這副景象由從前起就沒怎麼變過了。他們以前總會在任務後和廣津先生來這裏喝一杯，每次喝醉後他和太宰總會打起來，把酒館裏的東西砸得亂七八糟，大部分的損壞都出自他的異能力，污濁了的悲傷之中。後來廣津先生就很少同時帶他們來，他們倒是碰巧在這裏遇上過幾次，當然是打架收場了。

那時，他們喜歡坐在吧檯。不知道是為甚麼，大概是那時候還意氣風發吧，愛坐進人群中也是自然。

「唉……」活在這種黑暗的世界中，自己的青春也開始不再了麼？

正要閉上眼睛，一道陰影從中也的上方投下。「一個人嗎？」男人俊秀的臉上掛着討好的笑容，但中也不是甚麼純情少女，再者他其實醉到有點看不清眼前人的臉了。他回了回神，坐起來，冷冰冰地望着男人，「滾一邊去。」

但男人似乎對中也頗感興趣，他自顧自地坐在中也身旁，中也也懶得趕他，只好拿起酒瓶又灌了一口。「我也是一個人，坐這裏可以吧？剛才聽你的話，今天是你的生日嗎？生日快樂。」中也皺着眉瞥了他一下，又別過頭去。

怎麼那麼煩啊？

「我知道的，生日時被愛人扔在一旁很難受吧？我明白那種感覺……」男人愈靠愈近，他的手靜悄悄地撫上中也的大腿，中也一驚，想推開他，「誰他媽愛誰啊？！……」「不管你愛誰，不想讓那個人看看沒有他你也可以很快樂嗎？」男人在他耳邊呢喃，像魔咒一樣把中也定在他身下。

讓太宰看看，沒有他他也可以……很快樂。

中也不再動作，只是茫然地看着男人那頭與太宰相似的黑色天然捲逐漸接近，以至於他沒有發現從門口那邊有個高挑的身影向這個方向走來。

在男人的鼻息能吹在中也的臉上，嘴唇快要親上他時，一個拳頭從側面向中也的腦袋襲來。中也摀着捱打了的部位，往受力方向一傾，然後馬上暴怒地站起來瞪着兇手。

看到來人，本來暴怒的他可以說變成了怒不可遏。「太宰你他媽幹嘛呢？！」「生日禮物，驚喜嗎？」太宰拿起桌上的酒瓶，擺弄着，似笑非笑地說。

站在一旁的男人似乎受到驚嚇，呆在原地不敢動作。太宰露出了明媚的笑容，朝男人說：「只有我能碰這小矮人喔！」「你以爲你很高嗎？！……」目光沒有從男人的身上移開，卻準確地抓住中也帶着異能力揮過來的手腕。他的表情一瞬間變為陰冷，「明白了就快滾吧。」

男人落慌而逃，看熱鬧的人也都收回了視線。此時太宰才放開了中也的手腕，看了他一眼然後逕自離開。中也被抓得生痛，他搓揉着發紅的手腕，憤怒地追在太宰身後。

「混蛋太宰！」他從暗巷一直搖搖晃晃地追出去，一邊朝太宰的背影大喊。「太宰！你別想……走！我……我跟你沒完！嗚……」聽着中也含糊的喊叫聲，太宰忽然停下了腳步，中也一個沒停住撞在了太宰的背上。

「是，我們沒完。」太宰回過身，把中也推到牆邊，「我們一輩子都沒完，中也。」「放開……」「你別讓他們碰你，不然我見一次肯定打你一次。」太宰盯着中也，眼裏沒了平常的戲謔。中也也清醒了不少，他下意識吞嚥了一下，掩飾自己的動搖。

他知道的，他們從來就不只是搭檔，或者敵人，但讓他給個確切的答案吧，他也說不出。

「你說這有用嗎？」中也低着頭，咬牙說道。「早幹嘛去了？……」他自嘲地笑了笑，又說：「在你看不見時你就沒在意過嗎？……」突然，中也又被打了一拳。

「媽的！你發甚麼神經？！」中也揪着太宰的衣領，太宰也按住他的雙手，雙方爭持不下。「先把沒看見的都打回來。」太宰笑得燦爛，讓中也想把他往死裏揍。

「哦，對了，忘了跟你說聲生日快樂！」「有你我就不快樂！」「要記得許願喔，快高長大。」「我現在就送你上天保祐我！」

有你在的生日我就從沒快樂過。


End file.
